This invention relates, in general, to a content tracking system and related method. Particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a system (and methodology) operative to administer control over compiled and up-loaded media clips or files intended for wider public distribution through download or streaming. More especially, the present invention relates to a system and method of monitoring and regulating access to, and then exercising control over the dissemination of, proprietary audio and/or proprietary video content identified within such uploaded media clips and/or files.